


The Librarians: Evlynn Drabbles

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles (or a bit longer) that are deemed too short to be posted on their own. Evlynn. One-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More Sneak Attacks

**No More Sneak Attacks**  
By Alasse Fefalas

A low groan came from the floor behind her. Immediately, Eve turned around to see who had tried to attack her from behind. The person curled up on the ground clutching his stomach wasn't exactly who she had thought it would be.

"Flynn?" she asked incredulously. Flynn only groaned in reply. Bending down, she stroked his head gently. "Sorry," she apologised. "You shouldn't have come at me from behind."

"Nice... reflexes," coughed Flynn. He had attempted to hug her from behind but instead, he only managed to find out how strong her elbow hit to the gut was. It would suffice to say that it was really strong.

"Can you stand?" she asked as she hooked an arm around her neck. Upon his nod, she helped him stand up, letting him lean against her.

"Remind me to never sneak up on you again," Flynn mumbled, wincing in pain.

Eve laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you too, Flynn."


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 1x06 (And the Fables of Doom).

**Princess**  
By Alasse Fefalas

\--  
Warning: Spoilers for Episode 6 (And the Fables of Doom).  
\--

"Hello, your highness."

Eve felt like throwing her phone at the punching bag. "Jenkins told you?"

A chuckle came from the other end. "Yes he did and I am eternally grateful for that."

"Shut up, Flynn. I was even attracted to Cassandra for a moment okay? It wasn't even funny!"

The laughter that came from the other end was so loud she had to take the phone away from her ear. "I wish I had a picture!"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Thank god there's none."

"I bet you were beautiful."

"Shut up."


	3. Motorcycle

**Motorcycle**

By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn watched in amazement as Eve jumped onto a motorcycle by the roadside, straddling it between her legs. She kicked the starter and the two-wheeler roared to life. She turned to him and sharply gestured with her head. "Get on!"

He ran up to her with an incredulous grin plastered on his face. "You can ride a motorbike?!"

"Bike first, car second. Now get on before they catch up to us."

Flynn scrambled onto the vehicle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How did you know the keys were in the ignition?"

"I pay attention. Hold on tight." Eve twisted the throttle and zoomed off.

Flynn let loose a shriek at the abrupt movement. "We really should be wearing helmets for this!"

Eve rolled her eyes and patted the arms at her waist with her left hand. "We'll be fine."

His grip on her tightened. "Hands on the handlebar! BOTH hands on the handlebar!"

The panic in his voice made her laugh but she obliged.


	4. Fear of Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Flynn have to save themselves from a burning plane. Quite a bit of reference to the first Librarian movie (Quest for the Spear).

**Fear of Heights**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Flynn, jump!" Eve shouted as she strapped on her parachute.

Flynn looked out the doorway of the rapidly descending airplane. The fire on the wing was quickly spreading. Looking down, his grip on his parachute straps tightened. "Uh, you go first."

She sighed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"My Guardians should stop saying that!" he siad exasperatedly. "It's just that we're really close to the ground and either way we're gonna crash and die so staying on the plane would be a faster death, that's all!"

Eve rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. "We are _not_ dying today." Without warning, she pushed him out of the burning plane and jumped out after him.

Flynn screamed as he fell through the air, fumbling with the deployment system. Eve caught up to him and pulled the string, letting loose his parachute and followed suit. When they reached the ground safely, she took hers off and ran up to help him with his.

"You okay?"

"You Guardians should stop pushing people out of planes," Flynn mumbled. "Seriously."

"Fastest way to get you out of the plane." Eve smiled sheepishly and quickly added, "Sorry."

Flynn smiled. "Apology accepted."

\--  
A/N: Slightly long but it's too short to be on its own so I'm dumping it in here. Quite a bit of reference to the first Librarian movie (Quest for the Spear).


	5. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**  
By Alasse Fefalas

\--  
 **Disclaimer** : Original idea isn’t mine! Credit goes to initiala (thanks, kaiablackrock!) and none to me, whatsoever. I'm just a thief u_u  
\--

Eve nodded absently as she laced up her skates. Flynn knew she wasn't listening to him but he still continued talking enthusiastically. He appreciated how she acted like she was, though. 

He was still explaining how ice skating came to be as they walked onto the frozen lake. They were the only ones there. The lateness of the night and the fact that they were in the Oregon wilderness had ensured that. He had brought them there after she had given a passing comment as to how much she missed ice skating.

Flynn moved around the ice awkwardly, having only skated a few times in his life - he knew the theory of it and just enough to not fall down.

Eve though, she was a different story. At first she had skated around him, far enough that she wouldn't hit him but close enough that she could still hear him rambling on. Then slowly, her circles around him got bigger and further.

Flynn's words slowly died in his throat as he watched her skate, her face illuminated by the moonlight above.

And then she jumped. And spun in the air. And landed perfectly on one foot.

"Wow," he breathed, captivated by her grace and beauty.

She turned to him and caught him staring at her. A slight blush crept up her cheeks as she smiled at him. She skated up to him and took his hand. "Come on, Librarian. I'll teach you how to skate."

\--  
A/N: I know nothing of Oregon and its wilderness so let's just assume there's a lake there okay... And I know this is a little long but it's too short to go by itself so I'm dumping it here too.


	6. Snow

**Snow**  
by Alasse Fefalas

Flynn threw in another piece of wood into the fire. The deep cave they were in helped shelter them from the worsening snow storm outside. The fire they had started was doing well to keep them warm. He was glad Eve had insisted on packing thick blankets, food supplies and warm clothing before they went on their little adventure (okay, investigation) up north.

Flynn went back to his spot beside his Guardian, who had fallen asleep against the wall. He threw the blanket over them and snuggled close to her. She moved in her sleep, adjusting her position to rest her head on his shoulder. Gently, he rested his head against hers, listening to her even breaths, slowly lulling him to sleep.


	7. Sleeping (Flynn)

**Sleeping (Flynn)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve couldn't help but to smile at the scene before her. Flynn was softly snoring away at a table in the Library, mouth hanging open, almost drooling over the open book that ended up as his makeshift pillow. 

She gently lifted his head and slowly pulled the book out from under him. He probably would never forgive himself if he ended up drooling over a very old book. Chuckling to herself, she closed the book (Aristotle's Complete Masterpiece, she read) and gingerly placed his head down onto the table. He didn't stir.

Walking around the table, she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Good night, Librarian," she whispered as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She flicked the table lamp switch off and walked away.


	8. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so many ways a symbol can be translated.

**Translations**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Well, what does it say?" Eve asked impatiently as she stopped pacing the small room they had fallen into a few minutes prior.

Flynn shined his phone's flashlight at another symbol on the wall as he tried to make sense of the mass of symbols in front of him. "I'm not really sure..."

Eve crossed her arms. "Well, that's a first."

He looked at her with a disapproving look on his face. "It's not that I don't know but this symbol has two meanings - one is for the toilet and the other is a death trap. I'm not so sure which we fell into."

She sighed. "Never thought I'd say this but I really hope we fell into a toilet."

Flynn grinned at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get you out if you ever fall into a modern one."


	9. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Flynn play a little game of strip poker.

**Strip Poker**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Royal flush!" Eve declared gleefully as she threw her cards on the floor.

Flynn groaned as he showed his hand - two pairs. Utterly useless against hers. When he challenged her to a game of strip poker, he thought it would be hilarious to get her out of her clothes that way. Oh how wrong he was.

"Off with the shirt, Librarian," she said mischeviously.

And now he was sitting on the floor, in the Library, wearing only his boxers. She on the other hand, had only discarded her jacket and her right sock.

"You're cheating somehow, I know it," he grumbled.

Eve grinned. "No, I just had a lot of practice."

Flynn just sighed and shook his head. The cold air around him made him shiver, reminding him of nis nakedness.

Eve stood up and raised an eyebrow at him. "You should get dressed before you catch a cold."

He caught her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. "Or we could do something else to warm me up."

Eve smiled and kissed him. Maybe strip poker wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Sleeping (Eve)

**Sleeping (Eve)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn stumbled into the annex, breathing hard as he closed the portal behind him. He was muddy, tired and sweaty. Looking around, he saw a form hunched over a table.

Smiling to himself, he carried a chair over and sat down next to Eve's sleeping form. In contrast to him, she smelled clean, and of her apple shampoo. She was probably waiting for him to return.

He laid his head down onto his outstretched arm on the table and gently scooped her hand into his. She stirred and cracked her eyes open. "Hi," he greeted softly.

"Welcome back," she mumbled sleepily.

"Thanks," replied Flynn as he moved closer to her.

Their foreheads touching, Flynn closed his eyes while listening to her breathing even out as she fell back to sleep.


	11. Couch

**Couch**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve would never admit it but she loved these moments where it was just her and Flynn in the Library, doing research. During one of her explorations, she had found a couch in one of the corners of the Library and had mentally claimed it as her own. With a book in hand, she had nestled herself into a corner of the couch and made herself comfortable.

It wasn't until a while later that she realised the couch she had claimed already had an owner and that she was sitting in Flynn's favourite spot.

He had tried persuading her to relinquish the couch to him but she simply told him to sit on the other corner; it was a three-person couch, they could share it.

And so he did. He spent nearly an hour trying to get comfortable on the opposite side but had only found the perfect spot when he rested his head on her lap as he stretched out.

"Maybe we could share this corner?" He had said tentatively when she gave him an incredulous look.

Ever since then, whenever they did their research together, she would sit in the corner, placing the book on the armrest, and he would rest his head on her lap as he laid down to read the book in his hands. And while Eve would never admit it, she loved it.


	12. Snoozed Alarm

**Snoozed Alarm**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve rolled her eyes when a phone alarm rang and suddenly stopped for the third time in fifteen minutes. She walked over to the white lump on edge of her bed and shook it gently. "Flynn, stop snoozing your alarm."

A low, muffled groan emitted from the lump in reply.

She shook harder. "Flynn. Wake up."

"Your bed's comfortable..." he mumbled from beneath the sheets.

Eve sighed and pulled the blanket off him. "You told me to wake you up in two hours. It's been two hours. Wake up."

Flynn groped around for the warm cover and when he found nothing, buried his head under the pillow. "Sleep..."

"Has to wait another day." Eve ran her fingers up his bare back and into his hair under his shield. She pushed the pillow away and leaned close to his ear. "Time to save the world, Librarian," she whispered before giving him a peck on the cheek.


	13. Wrong Door

**Wrong Door**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Which door did we enter from?" Eve shouted as she and Flynn ran from their pursuers. "They all look the same!"

"Eighth door!" Flynn shouted back. He pointed to a door they were approaching saying, "that one!"

Eve quickly grabbed the door handle and pushed Flynn into the darkness beyond, following closely behind him.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong."

Eve turned. "What do you mean... whoa."

They were both staring at a large, grey animal in the centre of the spacious, empty room. With its ivory tusks gleaming in the dim spotlights, its beady eyes stared back at them. 

"Is that..." Flynn started.

"Don't you dare say it, Flynn," Eve warned.

The animal let out a loud trumpet and started charging at them.

Eve turned on her heels, threw the door open, pulled Flynn out of the room by his collar and slammed the door close. "Wrong door, Librarian!"

Flynn held his hands up. "Sorry!" He looked around and found a door in front of him with a small black cross under the keyhole. "Wrong side of the corridor," he said sheepishly.

Eve threw her hands up in frustration and opened the door cautiously. Satisfied that it was the Annex's back door, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through, closing the portal behind them.

Flynn turned to her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, are we just going to ignore it?"

"Ignore what?"

"The elephant in the room, of course."

Eve groaned. "Shut up Flynn."


	14. Eve Panjacks

**Eve Panjacks**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn smells cinnamon in the air and sees Eve standing behind the stove, dressed in her sweatpants and his shirt. Smiling, he saunters up to her and lazily drapes an arm around her waist.

"You smell like vanilla and cinnamon," he murmurs into her shoulder as he takes another whiff. "And apples."

Eve smacks his arm away as she moves the pan over a plate dusted lightly with powdered cinnamon and flips the item she was cooking onto the plate.

"Are those pancakes?" Flynn asks. "I didn't know you cooked pancakes."

"They're my own recipe," Eve says proudly as she pours apple sauce over the pancakes. "I call 'em Eve Panjacks."

Flynn's eyes light up when the smell hit home. "They're for me right? Right?"

Eve laughs. She grabs two forks and takes the plate to the dining table. "You need to learn to share, Librarian."

Flynn takes a fork, cuts a piece of the soft pancake and jams it into his mouth. Butter, vanilla, cinnamon and apple fills his senses as his tongue rolls the small portion in his mouth. "This is delicious," he praises.

Eve chuckles and cuts a small piece for herself. Tasting it, she nods her head. "Not exactly my best but it's been a while since I made them."

"Thank you for the pancakes," Flynn says as he gives her a small peck on the lips. "But Guardian, since I'm already sharing you with the other three, it's just fair that all this is mine!"

He grabs the plate off the table and dashes into the room.

"Hey!" Eve shouts. She gives a disapproving shake of her head as she walks back into the kitchen. "Dammit, now I have go make some more..."

\--  
A/N: Ok, background to this story. I haven't written in a long while because of.. stuff and I was having dessert at a shop that had this on the menu and I started imagining Eve making pancakes for Flynn... and this happened. On a chat. Yes, I wrote a drabble on a whatsapp chat. Whoops.


	15. Welcome Home

**Welcome home**

By Alasse Fefalas

It was never something he thought he would look forward to. The Library had become more of a home than his apartment ever did simply because he had spent more time there.

And there was also Judson and Charlene, of course. It was like living with his parents. Judson the father who always pushed him a little bit further, and Charlene, the overbearing mother who was a little (okay, a lot) hard on him about the financials.

But now, whenever he was on the journey back, he looked forward to it more than he did before. And he could picture it - picture her standing behind the Junior Librarians making sure their plans didn't involve getting them killed. And when he walks in, even trying to be as silent as he could, she would notice. And a small smile will grace her face as she turns towards him and with a gentle voice, Eve would greet, "Welcome home, Flynn."


	16. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finds Flynn with his glasses on.

**Glasses**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The first time she saw the thin, rimless glasses sitting on his nose as he read a book on the couch, she was surprised. "I didn't know you wear glasses."

Flynn looked up and gave her a small smile. "I used to. Then I didn't, and now only occasionally."

"Reading glasses?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "Why did you stop?"

He placed the book down on the table in front of him and turned to her. "Yes. Stuff happened in my second year of being a Librarian and I got blinded for a bit. The magic that healed my eyes gave me back perfect eyesight so I haven't used them in a while."

"And bad reading habits ruined them again," chuckled Eve. She leaned in close to him and pushed the glasses up to his hair. "But I really like the look."

Flynn snaked a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "Lucky me," he murmured as he closed the gap between them.

\--  
A/N: I rewatched Quest for the Spear yesterday and realised Flynn doesn't wear his glasses anymore in the series! But glasses!Flynn is so cute though, heehee.


	17. Wake Up

**Wake Up**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“Flynn, wake up,” Eve said in hushed tones as she shook his shoulder.

There was barely any movement from him. Light filtered from the high ceiling into the small room they were trapped in, allowing her to see the extent of the damage the energy blast from the medallion they were trying to retrieve had caused.

Flynn’s face was streaked with grey rubble from the wall that had collapsed onto them. A line of red travelled from his forehead to his jaw. His jacket and pants were no longer cream coloured - they were now a dusty brown, a mix of colours from the earth and broken wall. One hand held a vice grip to the medallion and the other held onto a corner of Eve’s shirt in a tight bunch.

“Wake up, Librarian!” she half-shouted at him, shaking his shoulders harder. His head lolled about but he didn’t stir. Eve felt her heart clench and she checked for a pulse once more. The skin under her fingers jumped; It was weaker than before but it was still there.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she stroked his cheek. “Come on, Flynn, wake up,“she pleaded, her voice breaking slightly. "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “We need to get out of this temple, Librarian,” she whispered. She kissed him lightly on his lips. “You have to wake up.”

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her shirt. “Ow…” came a groan from below her. “My head hurts…”

Eve smiled, feeling as if a weight over her heart had been lifted. Slowly, she helped him sit up and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “Welcome back, Librarian.”


	18. Help

**Help**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“Hello?”

“Hello, Eve.” Flynn’s voice sounded cheerful but there was a sense of urgency in it. “Remember you said to call you if I needed any help?”

“Uh huh,” she nodded, a smirk growing on her lips. “I also recall you scoffing at me, saying how you’ve been doing this for over ten years and that you wouldn’t need any help.”

“Ah, well, yes, I might - and I say might because there’s a possibility that I could still be right although it seems that may not be the case right now - need your help.”

“Okay,” Eve nodded. She checked her gun magazine and locked it into place. “What are you against?”

The sound of the firing of a few semi-autos almost drowned out of shout of “Guns! Lots of them!”

“Stay low, stay hidden,” she ordered. “I’m coming.”

“Yes, okay. Sure. No problems there. Guns in large numbers are the problem.”

“Good,” she said, activating the portal doors. “Oh, and Librarian?”

“Hmm?”

“Stay alive. If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”


	19. Snowball

**Snowball**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Their mission (or rather, the Annex Back Doors) had brought them out into the Canadian wilderness through an empty cabin’s front door. White snow covered the cabin deck and land, and hid the green of the trees, leaving only the brown trunks the only ones that dotted the land.

“Ooh, snow!” Flynn cried out excitedly. He ran down the short cabin steps, leaving footprints in the ice.

“Urgh, snow,” Eve complained as she pulled her thin jacket closer around her. “I’m not dressed enough for snow.”

“Feeling cold, Eve?” he asked, mischief evident in his tone.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. In his hand was a misshapen round ball of gathered ice. Pointing at his ammunition, she slowly started to back away as she shouted, “Flynn, No. Don’t you dare throw that snowba– , goddammit!”

His snowball had hit her directly on her face, momentarily blinding her. She quickly pushed the snow out of her eyes and glared at him. Flynn, on the other hand, was howling with laughter at her reaction. “Fine,” she mumbled as she squatted down to gather the snow in front of her. “Two can play this game.”

She rolled the snow on the ground and into her hands. Eve moved forward, gathering and rolling snow as she went. By the time she had gotten to the cabin railings, she had a sizable amount of snow rolled into a ball. Picking it up, she leaned over the railing and called out to the still-laughing Librarian, “Hey, Librarian.”

Flynn looked up, his eyes glistening. “Yes, my dear Guardian?”

“Heads up,” she warned with a smirk.

“What –” was all Flynn got out before she dumped the whole ball of snow over him.

As he pushed snow out of his face, Eve was gathering the snow that had caked the railing into a ball. Just as he got all of the snow out of his eyes and had managed to open them, Eve launched the snowball, hitting him directly on his nose.

“Now, can we go back to the Annex to be appropriately dressed?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Flynn rubbed his nose and nodded. “Yes, okay. No more snowballs, please.”

“Hey, you were the one who started it.”

“I know, I know…”


	20. Favourite Faces (Eve)

**Favourite Faces (Eve)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

There were three faces of Flynn's that were Eve's favourite. In third place was his puppy face when he was asking for a favour. It was really hard to say no to such an adorable expression from him, especially when he was trying hard to convince her it wasn't such a dangerous mission. She would give in with a roll of her eyes but inwards, she would be glad at the fact he had asked her for help.

Her second favourite face was when he got really excited, running around like a child given a candy. His eyes would light up and his smile so bright it was infectious. He would be talking so fast, simultaneously making no sense to her and all sense to the rest of the junior Librarians, making them join in the frenzy until all of them had the same excited expressions on their face.

At the top of her list of favourite faces was one not shared with the others. It made her stomach aflutter and never failed to amaze her how much appreciation and love poured from his expression. Sometimes, she would randomly grab his chin and kiss him, stopping him midsentence. She would break away to watch his eyes slowly open and his lips part as he took a deep breath, his brain whirring back into function. It would last only for a second, but she loved every single tenth of it.

There were so many of his expressions, and she loved all of them but those three were still her favourites.


	21. Supermarket Cart

**Supermarket Cart**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“Flynn, no,” Eve said firmly as she turned away from him.

Flynn caught her arm and twirled her back towards him. “Please? Just this once!” he pleaded, giving her his best desperate face.

“No,” she insisted. Eve was trying to keep a stern face but his expression was starting to undo her. Damn him and his cuteness. “We’re responsible adults.”

“No, you’re the responsible adult,” he said, grinning. “And that’s why I’m going to be the one riding the cart.”

Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile on her face. Chuckling, she gave him a peck on the lips. “Fine. Hop in.”

“Yes!” he shouted, pumping his arms up in the air. Flynn pulled out a cart and jumped in. He neatly settled himself in and leaned back against the metal cage.

Laughing, Eve took hold of the handlebars and started pushing. “Just this once,” she said, ruffling his hair. “And if we get kicked out, it’s gonna be your fault.”

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Looking up at her, he grinned. “Hey, you’re driving.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	22. Morning Dance

**Morning Dance**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn peeped his head into Eve's room, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He had never gotten up and ready earlier than her and now, he was regretting it.

Because sensible, military Colonel Eve Baird was dancing in front of her mirror as she wiggled her clothes on.

Flynn strained to hear the song she was humming - was that Maroon 5? - as he watched, totally enamoured by her swaying shoulders and hips. Eve grabbed her shirt with a flourish and put one arm through a sleeve. Shirt still hanging off her outstretched arm, she did a sprinkler move, headbanging to the music in her head. She reached over behind her and slipped her other arm through her shirt, her head never stopping bobbing up and down.

When Eve started doing air drums after buttoning up, Flynn clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing but it wasn't enough to stop the sounds. He saw her freeze and turn, her face reddening.

"Please don't tell me you saw all that," she said, cringing.

"I saw... I saw it all," Flynn gasped between laughs.

"Oh god," she groaned into her hands.

Chuckling, Flynn went up to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "Mick Jagger's got no moves compared to you."

"Oh shush."

\--  
A/N: Thank you littleladybigdreamer on tumblr for the prompt!


	23. Burn Wounds

**Burn Wounds**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“This is going to hurt but I need you to stay still,” Eve said she slowly started peeling the remnants of burnt cloth from Flynn’s body.

“I’m trying… my best…” he gritted out. Flynn leaned his head against the wall behind him, trying to ignore the pain from the burns on the left side of his chest. Eve was working as fast as she could with a grim expression on her face. He put his hand on her thigh. “How bad is it?”

“Considering you still feel pain, it’s a second degree burn. It’s quite bad though,” replied Eve. She grabbed his bag and took out the first aid kit she had started sneaking into his bag when they went on their adventures. She tore open a packet of bandages and saline solution, pouring the liquid onto the bandages. She scooted closer to him and gently made him look her in the eye. “My kit doesn’t have any anaesthetic.”

“I know,” nodded Flynn. “I get it. It’s gonna – OW!”

Eve had planted the wet bandages onto his chest mid-sentence. His hand on her thigh tightened as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she tore open a packet of triangular bandage and covered his wound with it.

“That hurt,” whined Flynn through a muffled voice.

Eve finished her knots and patted the back of his head. “I know, I know. But you did good, Librarian,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “You did good.”


	24. Scarf

**Scarf**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn's slight shiver didn't escape her despite his attempts to hide it. Eve sighed and shook her head. "For someone who told me to dress warm, you sure didn't."

Flynn buried his nose deeper in his coat and turned to her. Only his eyes and hair were peeking out of the thick woollen jacket he had donned for their trip. "In all the excitement, I forgot to factor in the winds."

"For someone really smart, you can be a little ditzy sometimes."

"Hey!"

Eve laughed at his indignation. Unlinking their arms, she undid her scarf and pulled him closer to her. She threw the long woollen cloth around both of them and tied a lazy knot. Her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Mm, much better." Flynn smiled and kissed the top of her head. His arm around to her waist and lingered there. "Now we can enjoy watching the Aurora Borealis without turning into icicles."

Eve snuggled closer to him, smiling as she watched the colours dance in the night sky. "Thank you for bringing me here, Librarian."

"Any time, Guardian. Any time."


	25. Way to say I love You #62

**Way to say I love You #62**  
By Alasse Fefalas 

Eve watched Flynn pace their living room floor, mumbling to himself. It was almost three in the morning and he was still trying to figure out the the mystery of their latest mission. It was so like him. Sighing, she crossed her arms and leant against their bedroom door. "Flynn, come to bed," she said tiredly.

Flynn looked up in surprise, jumping slightly at her voice. "Eve! You're supposed to be sleeping." He frowned. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because someone's shuffling outside in the living room," she sighed. Walking up to him, she took his hand. "You need rest."

Flynn shook his head. "No but--"

"Flynn Carsen, you've repeated the same sentence more than five times in the space of three minutes. You. Need. Sleep," she said firmly. "This can wait until tomorrow."

Flynn looked from Eve to the pile of books and notes and back to her. Finally, he sighed and let her lead him back to their bed. They laid down and he felt her snuggle against him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "Goodnight, Eve."

Eve placed a kiss on his jaw and smiled at him. She stroked the stubble that was starting to grow. "Goodnight, Librarian. Tomorrow you'll solve it, I believe in you."

Flynn smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright, tomorrow it is then."


End file.
